


Take a Bite

by Emrome



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cock Tease, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrome/pseuds/Emrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his new live-in bodyguard, and boyfriend, being a Moran Richard should've expected the ways Severin would surprise him; Regardless that he's a Moriarty by blood, Severin never expected Richard to surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Bite

**Author's Note:**

> With amazing patience, my dear friend has been waiting for about five fics from me and here's the quick one to start!

Sweaty. Sticky. Soaked.  


Summer pained the thin man like no one knew. Despite being bone thin and tiny, Richard Brook broke into a veil of sweat easier than a dew covered field at dawn. The train was scorching, steamy with bodies causing extra humidity. God only knew how much the lithe man hated these few months in London, especially when the weather was sunny. One more stop and it was his, then he would be home.  


All that moved through Richard’s mind was the faint buzz of annoyance the heat was causing to rip through him, or was that his phone. Reaching into his pocket, he found the idiotic technology his brother insisted on making him own. Was it to protect him or watch him, he’d never ask, but he looked down and wondered who the few texts were actually from.  


A message from his school, one from his last audition, a practice message from a colleague, three for SvM. Severin Moran. His boyfriend and official bodyguard via his brother had moved in just the week before the busiest summer of Richard’s life. He had auditions, practices, studying for summer classes, and Severin followed him to all of it. Today, he was annoyed with the heat and let Severin take a moment off, letting him do civilian things as he usually had no time for on his brother’s careful watch and hound, his twin, Sebastian.  


Richard’s focus was on home, on his tiny flat that now had a quiet energy that took up so much space, on the cool air that Jim afforded for him. Honestly, if air-conditioning hadn’t existed, Jim Moriarty wouldn’t have the amount of suits he owned.  
Pushing past people, Richard just wanted to be curled up in a hug from Severin and in front of the air. Severin made his mind at ease, mind free from the thought that he was a human popsicle melting in the beating sun. It was three more steps, languid and lazy as he unlocked the door to his cool flat, his quiet and sweet boyfriend, and some release of stress.  


With the door shutting as he swiftly stepped inside, Richard didn’t feel that cool blast of air. The Moriarty blood crept in him as he turned to angrily question the lack of AC when he was greeted by a sight that made heat expel from his face.  


“Hey, bun,” Severin smiled slightly, sweat slicking back his hair and forming droplets on his neck as he wiped grease from his forehead with the back of a hand holding a crimson apple.  


Richard all but dropped his things as he looked at the tall, golden skinned god before him, muttering a noise with his jaw unhinged, “Wha--”  


“AC’s out,” he shrugged, his body full on display as he stood, stark naked, taking a bite of the apple. The slurp of his mouth against the fresh fruit made Richard’s mind ablaze. He wasn’t sure if it was the stress, or the way Severin had angled his mighty fit figure, or the heat that drove him wild, but there was Rin’s husky voice piercing his thoughts, “take a bite.”  


Richard’s body seemingly propelled him forward, standing before the nude man so opposite of him, seeing the sheen of sweat only enhance the dips and wells of his fit body. Rin’s hand twisted in a soft motion, revealing the bitten fruit in front of Richard’s mouth as he slightly leaned forward, a slurp as his eyes hungrily laid on Severin’s.  
In that moment, Severin saw something that moved straight down his spine, something in Richard’s eyes as pink lips and blush, damp lips consumed the fruit, sucking on it softly as he bit the apple, cool and juicy as it dripped down the sides of his chin. It was there that Severin’s cool, firm nature came crumbling down, his pupils blown wide as Richard smirked around the apple’s bite, his hands finding Severin’s cock and moving about it slowly.  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

It was mere moments later when Severin was gripping the wooden bedframe, mouth about it, drooling while the finally nude Richard slurped about Severin’s entrance. His hand snaked up to slowly tease the head of his cock, his fingers slick with precum and half assed attempts at lube. Nipples sore from the way Rich had attacked his body, all teeth and mouth.  


“Ffffuck,” Severin groaned out against the bed, “I’m turning the AC off more often.”  


“Shut it,” Richard dipped a tongue passed the ring of muscles, hand fondling at his balls. He was working Severin up, rubbing, stroking, making his body ache for more. Feeling the way he was tensing up at Richard’s touch, he knew he was close. Severin’s body was always so sensitive from years before, lack of sex from Richard or anyone before him.  


“Make me,” he grunted as Richard used the strength to slam him against the bedframe again, working him open with obscene noise and moaning hums of his favourite songs.  


Severin was gasping for breath as he was being handled from behind, his lover stroking him with hands so thin yet stronger than appeared. A mouth had suddenly moved from his hole to taking a sharp bite into tender muscle as he moaned out, “No orgasm until you shut it,” he growled, moving back to making him rut back onto the sharp tongue.  


It was how scary Rich could get when he was wanting control, how easy he could delve into the world Sebastian’s would drop to his knees at any moment for, but how fucking amazing it was that Severin’s body felt electric as he tried to keep quiet, a climax about to rip through him. His voice was breathy, hot air between them as he leaned against the wood frame, “Richie, fuck, I--”  


“Rin,” He growled, squeezing and stroking his cock with a rough hand and getting a pleasant moan in return, “take a bite.” He mocked with bitter, sinister tones, and as swiftly as he had said it, Severin bit into the frame as he let the orgasm roll through him, over the pale hand he protected.  


Collapsing together, Richard smiled, hair damp against his freckled forehead. Severin chuckled, brushing it back with a nod. Richard smiled his soft smile, the corners of his mouth sweet as he kissed his neck. “I think a shower is in order, it’s damn humid in here.”  


Severin grinned, “you shower. I’ll turn on the AC.”


End file.
